


Espejo

by daddyquest



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mirror Sex, Rubbing, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity Roleplay, not actual loss of virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyquest/pseuds/daddyquest
Summary: You text Rafael telling him you're feeling little. He comes home and takes care of you, teaching you about your anatomy and engaging in a loss of virginity role-play.





	Espejo

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AGE PLAY story, with two adults engaging in consensual sexual relations.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=aoaqnm)

 

You placed your phone down on the bedside table and grabbed your stuffie, cuddling the soft cotton bear close to your chest and resting your head on the pillow. You daydreamt about Daddy and all the fun and filthy things you two could do once he was home. The bedroom window was open and a cold gust of New York winter air blew through, ruffling your hair, your eyes began to droop and soon you were asleep, buried warm and cozy underneath two down comforters.

You were woken by a hand on your shoulder gently shaking you awake.

 "Princesa, hora de despertar."

Your eyes blinked open just as he was turning you around to face him; you smiled big seeing the face of your handsome Daddy. You opened your arms and he lowered himself into them, hugging you as you clinged to him.

"You wanna play, baby?" He cooed, running his hands down your back.

You nodded into his neck.

"¿Primera vez?"

You bit your bottom lip and nodded. Pretending you were a virgin was always one of your favorite role-play situations. You hadn't been little for over a month and you had missed it. Your stomach had butterflies in it, fluttering around even faster when Rafael spoke so softly, causing goose bumps to form on your soft flesh.

Rafael and yourself had a very healthy sex life with multiple different dynamics. Sometimes you dominated him (his personal favorite), sometimes he was rough and unforgiving (your personal favorite), and other times it was slow and passionate. Sometimes you wore bright red lipstick and a tight black dress and was the perfect woman doing anything and everything with him, and other times, like now, you wore no makeup, nothing but an oversized t-shirt, cotton panties, and were fake shy.

Rafael was pressed up against you and you could feel him half hard against your leg.

"What's that, Daddy?"

"That's Daddy's cock, baby," he explained.

"What's it for?" Your cheeks blushed. Role-play was always the most awkward at the beginning but you knew you would fall into it and not give it a second thought soon.

"It's to make you feel good," he caressed your cheek with his thumb.

"In what way? Is it like a massage?" You blinked up at him with your big doe eyes.

"In a way," he said. "It massages right here." He lifted up your big t-shirt and tapped on the front of your panties an inch above your clit.

You tried to cross your legs, embarrassed by the touch on your most private part.

"Daddy, you shouldn't touch me there!"

"Princess," he said in a stern tone. "When have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Never, Daddy, but..."

"You trust me right?"

You nodded, your heart fluttering at his words and inflections, you thrived off seeing him like this.

"Yeah," you said softly, twirling your hair with your finger.

"Now," he said, lifting your shirt again and tapping on your panties again, closer to your pubic bone than to your sensitive area. "Do you what this is called?"

You shook your head. "¿Que es, Papi?"

He tried to hide his amused smile that he broke out with every time you tried to speak Spanish before continuing.

"This is your kitty, baby," he said.

"My...kitty?" You said.

"That's right," he smiled.

"Just that part?" You asked pressing your finger right next to where he was touching. "Is it supposed to feel good? Cuz I don't feel anything."

"No no," he said. "That's far away from where it actually feels good to touch."

"Where does it feel good?" You said. "Up here?" You moved your hand farther up to your tummy right below your belly button.

Rafael chuckled, avoiding your eye contact for fear of breaking character. "No," he said. "In order to make your kitty feel good you have to move lower," he ghosted his finger softly along the front of your panties until he was right on top of your clit and he rubbed softly.

You squeaked and instinctually and tried to close your legs. He used his other hand to press your offending leg back down. He pressed down a bit and began to circle causing you to wiggle and whimper.

"See, princess?" He said. "How does that feel?"

"Naughty, Daddy," you whined. "Daddy I feel something lower coming out, is that normal?"

Rafael removed his finger from your clit and moved it lower and barely pressed the fabric against where your opening was before it began to soak up and cause a big wet spot.

  
"That's your wetness, carino," he explained. "That means you're enjoying what Daddy is doing."

"I am," you sighed. "I am Daddy, but...isn't it bad?"

"Not at all," he cooed. "It's very natural."

"What's the...wetness for?" You feigned ignorance.

"It's so that when Daddy puts his cock in there it goes in nice and smooth and doesn't hurt," he said circling his finger listlessly in the wetness as he spoke.

You gasped. "Is that what you're going to do?"

"If you want me to," he said.

"I'm not sure," you said, blushing. "Will it feel good too?"

"If Daddy does it correctly," he said, "which I will make sure to, it will feel really good for both of us. Now, will you be a good brave girl for me?"

You licked your lips, taking the time to look like you were thinking it through.

"Okay," you said with a squeak and a smile. "I trust you, Daddy."

"That's my girl," he said before kissing your lips in a soft peck. "Now, I know it's cold," he said before tossing the blankets back off of the both of you. "But I want you to watch what I'm doing."

You shivered, having lost your protective cocoon. You glanced to the window to see Rafael had closed the window before climbing into the bed with you, which was a good thing. You would be much too cold if he hadn't. The heat in your apartment was on but you were always so cold if you didn't have a blanket, Rafael knew that all too well. You were curious of where he was taking this.

"Look there," he said pointing at the closet mirror.

You turned your head facing the double mirror doors a few feet away from the bed.  You could see your entire body and his in the length of the mirror.

"I want you to watch what Daddy does," he kissed your neck. "Don't take your eyes off the mirror."

You nodded.

Rafael moved your leg closest to the mirror so that it was hanging off the bed, spreading you wide for him. He tugged your shirt up higher until it was covering only your breasts. He laid down against your side, getting in a more comfortable position before continuing. He placed his hand against your panties again and starting undulating the tips of his fingers against your clit. You tried to turn to look at his face but he reminded you to keep your eyes on the mirror. "Watch Daddy's hand," he said.

Your eyes followed the length of your own half naked body and stopped once reaching the area where his hand was moving. The sight made your thighs twitch.

"That feels really good, Daddy," you whined, feeling his chest rise and fall behind you, his heart thrumming harder than even your own.

Rafael removed his hand to unbuckled his own pants and maneuver them and his briefs down his legs so he could kick them off. All he wore now was a grey t-shirt. He encircled his cock with his hand and pumped it a few times. You continued staring at his movements in the mirror, biting your lip in anticipation for when he would touch you again. He grabbed your inner thigh of the leg closest to him and lifted it slightly before pressing the tip of his cock against your panties.

You gasped.

"Shh," he said, his eyes meeting your gaze in the mirror. His cock was barely making contact, having being held less than a centimeter away but bumping against your cotton covered clit a couple times. "Breathe slowly and relax," he kissed your neck again. "I'm just gunna rub a little bit, is that okay?"

You nodded and whined. "This is so naughty, Daddy," you sighed.

"Lo amas," he whispered in your ear.

You hid a smile in the pillow before staring back at the mirror. You caught a sliver of a smile on his lips before it disappeared.

"What do you say," Rafael said, slipping his fingers into the side of the cotton panties and tugging them to the side, "We see a little more?"

"Is that my kitty, Daddy?" you said, seeing yourself on full display in the mirror.

"Mm hmm," he said, kissing your neck. "And this little kitty of yours," he ghosted the tips of his fingers from your clit down to where you were leaking, "It's suppose to be poked."

"By your...cock?" You said. Your thighs twitching again from his teasing.

"Si, Muy bien," he praised with a smile.

Your couldn't tell if your heart or your pussy was throbbing more intensely. Your gaze met in the mirror again and your heart fluttered. While you were focused there he took the opportunity to blindly encircle his cock again and press it against your labia and skate it slowly up until the tip was rest against your clit. He pressed his hips forward minutely, sending a shock through your body.

"Papi," you whined, gasping.

"¿Se siente bien?"

"Si," you whined, trying to roll your hips for more pressure.

"Uh uh," he said, "No moving."

You pouted, which he saw in the mirror, causing him to laugh.

"You stay perfectly still and you stare," he said. "That's your job. ¿Tu entiendes?"

You nodded.

" Let Papi do all the work," he said. "Look down there, don't look away."

Your gaze moved down in the mirror until it was on your half clothed pussy and his cock. The view was sinful. He pressed forward again poking your clit once more causing a whine to issue from between your plump lips.

"Daddy?" you said with a whine.

"¿Que?"

You were close to your orgasm already.

"I feel like I'm gunna pee," you sighed, pressing your head harder down onto the pillow. Your sensations were heightened watching everything in the mirror. You had never been so close so fast before.

"it's not pee, baby," he cooed. "It means you're gonna cum."

"Cum?" you said.

"It's when you feel the best," he kissed your forehead. "Just relax and breathe and it will come all on its own."

You whimpered, feeling his hips press forward again, this time his entire cock slid between your legs, the length of it rubbing between your labia and against your clit all the way up to your tummy.

"Do you cum too, Daddy?"

His leg jolted softly off the bed, a sure signal that he was nearing the edge as well.

"Yes," he said. "But in a different way. You'll leak more from here," he pressed a finger into your opening causing your hips to buck forward. You whined, looking at his face in the mirror, focused on your body and biting his lip. "And Daddy will make a mess of your tummy."

He removed his finger and brought it up to your mouth. His finger was wet.

"You wanna taste what your kitty made, baby?"

Your eyes shut at his words, before opening again and nodding.

He brought his finger to your mouth and your tongue gave it a tentative lick. "Delicioso, Papi." You stared up into his eyes. He bit his lip again and pressed his hips again rubbing against your wetness. His cock was coated in your wet after having leaked over him, making the slide filthier and easier.

"Chupar," he directed, slipping his finger into your mouth and watching you suck and taste yourself on his digit.

His precome had leaked all over your lower tummy and his legs were shaking. You knew this wouldn't last much longer. When he pulled his finger back you asked him to kiss you and he did. It took a couple more soft thrusts of his hips before he was cumming in spurts all along your labia and stomach, he continued to move as he came causing his cum to be massaged into your body and add another layer of wet to the friction. You took a second to pull back from the kiss to look at the mirror, seeing your pussy coated in his cum. It was so filthy and hot, causing you to cum violently, your body twitched as you clung to Rafael.

His moans in your ear as he held you and continued to milk his orgasm off you caused you to cum immediately again. Your instinctually tried to close your legs for the second time that evening, but as weak as he was at the moment, he continued to hold you open causing the pleasure to heighten knowing you couldn't get away from it.

Rafael opened his eyes to watch the scene in the mirror and a whimper came out of his mouth. You grabbed his face and kissed him again. Your chests rising and falling together as you drank in each other's noises .

Eventually he pulled back, turned off the light, and tossed the down comforters back onto the both of you and cuddled you close against him. You fell into a deep sleep while he kissed along your neck. The last words you remember hearing before you fell into unconsciousness were "Te Amo."  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
